


"Foot Massager"

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou finds something under Nao's bed that he finds too amusing not to share. Tora isn't fooled and finds the perfect excuse to finally have his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Foot Massager"

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme. Also for y!weekly prompt 031 : Hero.  
> Song: "sentimental new pop" by Merry

Shou comes bouncing back into the living room, something held behind his back. His face holds an exuberant expression that could only mean one thing: he's found something he wasn't supposed to. Probably a gift of some kind. Sneaky little bastard that he is, he's always rummaging through closets, medicine cabinets, drawers, and even under beds. The sheer volume of things he's found over the years is phenomenal. And yet, none of us ever tell him to stop.

I grin up at him from the floor and hold out my hand. "What is it this time?"

He laughs and then bounces a little in place. "Iiiiii, have found out Nao-san's secret!"

From the corner of my eye I can see Nao's head snap up and his eyes go wide. He stands up and rushes toward our vocalist, damn near glomping him and then flailing around behind his back as Shou holds whatever it is just out of his reach, laughing gleefully.

I shake my head and push myself off the floor with some amount of effort. After all, my neck is still stiff and slightly sore. Better, but not quite what it used to be. I grunt softly and then make my way around the two, coming up behind Shou while Nao whines in the most pitiful fashion as he grabs at thin air behind the other's back.

My eyes fall on the object of interest and I can't help the smirk that tugs at the edges of my lips. It's bright orange and rather phallic in shape. I reach out and yank it away from Shou, earning a startled gasp from him and a mortified sounding squeal from our drummer.

I hold the thing in front of me for about five seconds before I get bum-rushed by the feisty brunette. Immediately, I hold it in the air above my head and stare up at it rather than at him. It's ridged all the way down the shaft and the top of it is rather reminiscent of a mushroom head. I wave it a little and it waggles back and forth almost comically.

Hiroto bursts out laughing from the other side of the room, but I ignore him and refocus my attention on Nao. He's just standing in front of me, this horrified look plastered on his beautiful face and I actually kind of feel bad for him. I deliberate my actions for about two seconds before blurting out the first thing I can think of. "Nice foot massager. I have one just like it... only purple."

Amazingly, I don't even blush. I pull off the sentence flawlessly, so carefree someone would need serious brassers to defy my statement. And I _know_ none of them have got enough to do it. I turn around and head out of the room, still holding the orange _foot massager_ aloft. "I'll just go put this back where it belongs...."

Nao follows me, I can hear his hurried steps behind me and that damn grin is back on my face. How could life get any better than this? It's everything I've wanted, presented with a perfect excuse... just so long as he doesn't actually think the damn thing _is_ a foot massager.

I enter his bedroom and slip off to the side, waiting on him to enter. When he does, I shut the door softly behind us and flip the lock. I advance on him, holding out the object of our attention to him as I do. He grabs it and blushes something awful as he leans over to stuff it back under the bed.

"You know..." I slip up behind him, my fingers caressing his ample hips and my groin connecting perfectly with his ass, "that's not the cleanest place to leave that." I can feel him stiffen at my words, every muscle tensing. I run my hands soothingly up his sides and pull him back upright. Much to my delight, he's still holding onto the object.

"W-why would it matter?" His voice is trembling about as much as he is in my arms. And yet, he makes no move to get away from me or my touch.

I smile as I lean my head down and lick a slow line up his neck. "Just isn't." I reach out and wrap my fingers around his, pressing firmly, knowing the ridges are digging into his palm. "I _know_ you know exactly what this is... and it isn't a foot massager, now is it?"

I can practically feel his body heat up as he swallows loud enough for me to hear. "N-no."

In one swift movement, I have him bent over the bed and with only gentle urging, he's on it on all fours. I never thought he'd be this complaint to my wants and desires. This is like heaven right in front of me. My cock twitches in my pants and I wonder what he'd think if he knew how hard one simple action has gotten me.

I slide up behind him, kneeling between his legs. I reach around and unfasten his jeans as fast as I can, not wanting him to think about this long enough to change his mind. Almost impatiently, I tug his jeans and boxers over his hips and down his smooth thighs. And god, does he have thighs. Don't ever let anyone tell you a little meat on the bones isn't sexy, because our drummer is walking, living proof that it is.

I bite back a moan as I run my fingers over his perfect flesh, kneading his ass cheeks as I allow myself to rub against him just one time. One thrust as I slide the dildo from his death-grip and then pull back. "Lube?"

He whimpers softly and then gestures his head toward the nightstand. I yank the drawer open and arch an eyebrow as I stare down at the contents. An assortment of lubricant bottles and enough condoms to choke a horse. More than that, every single one of them is brightly colored and some even glittery. I shake my head and select the lime green bottle of lube, figuring it matches the neon orange of the dildo.

I flip the lid and pour a liberal amount over the plastic tip, letting it flow down the ridged shaft as I watch in some amount of fascination. Of course, I lied earlier, I don't really own a purple one _exactly_ like this... but I'm sure Nao would have equal fun with one like mine.

The lube drips onto my fingers and I stop pouring, setting the bottle aside and crawling back up behind him. "Prep or do you just want it like this?" I can't help the tone of my voice, low, sultry, filled with desire for the man before me.

He surprises me as he pushes his ass higher in the air and quite clearly demands, "Fuck me!"

I lay one hand on his ass and pull the cheek back as I slip the well-lubed dildo down along his crack, coming to a rest at his entrance and then gently pushing it in. It slides in with surprising ease and he gasps, bucking back against it, taking it in all the way to where my hand is. Needy little whore. _My_ needy little whore!

I pull it out almost all the way, only leaving the wide head inside before pushing it back in swiftly. He cries out into the comforter and I know I'm doing something right for him. I repeat my actions again, receiving the same needy cry over and over. He's like a wonderful record stuck on the most beautiful scratch in existence.

I fuck him with it until I can't stand it anymore and I lean over him, sliding my free hand around to grasp his weeping arousal. "I want you so bad...."

He whimpers into the mattress, fucking himself on the dildo a few more times before stopping.

I want to take his pause as a sign that he's really mine, but it would be asinine of me to do so. "Nao, baby..."

He moans as he jerks his hips forward, causing my hand to slide along his length. "Take me, Tora-shi."

I pull the dildo from him and drop it on the bed, quickly unfastening my jeans and freeing my aching cock. I'm so shameless... not even wearing underwear. What would the fans think? Probably that _I'm_ the whore. Sweet little Nao would never take it up the ass and like it!

I grab a condom at random and rip it open, quickly sliding it over my length and adding a bit more of the lubricant. I snap the bottle closed this time and drop it beside of the dildo.

He moans as my cock brushes against his entrance and I have to stop the sounds bubbling up in my own throat. I take a deep breath and push slowly into him, letting myself feel every inch as I invade his body. He's still so incredibly tight around me, yet it's obvious he's not in pain, his muscles as relaxed as possible. My Nao's done this before. With who, I couldn't care less. He's with me now and that's all that matters.

I seat myself fully within him and rotate my hips, grinding against him before pulling back and then thrusting forward. My fingers settle on his waist as I set up a reasonable pace; not too fast, not too slow. He begins to help me, moving forward as I pull out and then pushing his hips back into me as I shove my cock inside of him. It's like perfect sin. _My_ perfect sin.

Slowly our rhythm climbs, steadily we head toward a familiar and obtainable goal. Both of us striving for the same thing, aiming for completion. Finally I can feel myself falter and I know it's going to burst soon. After all, a perfect bubble can't last forever. My hips snap forward, changing the angle as I thrust in for the final time, the finale exploding around me.

He screams as my cock seats fully inside him and vaguely I know I've just found his end along with mine. His passage tightens and then convulses around me and I moan lewdly, the trails of my orgasm still lingering as he falls apart beneath me.

I shift off of him, pulling out and helping him to roll over into my arms. I hold him close, stroking his hair back from his angelic face as we catch our breath.

He slides his arms around me and I can feel him smile against my shoulder. "My hero..."

It's absurd, but I know exactly why he says it and I can't keep back the grin that tugs the corners of my lips upward. "My angel."

**The End**

_No! You don't get to know what the band thought about the moans and screams coming from the room with the "foot massager", Nao, and Tora in it! Know why? Cause I'm a cruel, mean, evil bitch like that! Mwhahahaha! No, seriously, I just don't have time to tell that story too. Plus I'd rather leave them all cute and cuddly and Awwwwwwwww at the end. XD_  



End file.
